


Ela é Dessas...

by HentaiQueenElla



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunk Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Other, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiQueenElla/pseuds/HentaiQueenElla
Summary: Ela é dessas que não pede licença para ter um caminho livre, ela é dessas que não leva desaforo pra casa, não desce do salto pra resolver o problema...E se você pedir, ela dá um pouco de moral... Vê se não gama, hein?!Uma festa de gala, tripulação de preto, um quarto apenas para tudo o que é bom... Mas se for realmente bom, tem que ser de fato, proibido.Ela é dessas que não precisa esconder suas preferências, ela sabe atender extremamente bem qualquer desejo seu...
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 2





	Ela é Dessas...

**Thousand Sunny - Grand Line**

No grande quarto das meninas, no Thousand Sunny, havia uma certa arqueóloga sentindo uma pontada horrível na cabeça e dores musculares em todos os cantos, seus longos cabelos estavam espalhados pelos travesseiros. Deitada no meio da cama, olhou para o lado esquerdo e Zoro estava em seu quinto sono, ao lado direito, estava Law apagado de mesma forma. 

Deitados no chão, estavam Sanji e Luffy. 

— Droga... -resmungou bem baixo- O que aconteceu ontem? -pôs a mão na testa e franziu o cenho confusa- Ah... Festa... -lembrou- Bebidas estranhas... -suspirou- Nami... -ela encarou o quarto inteiro- Não pode ser... -ficou mais confusa ainda- O que eu fiz com todos eles ontem?!... 

*

*

*

*

**Noite passada**

. . .

_"Luffy estava empolgado o suficiente para querer dar uma festa no Sunny. E foi o que fez, todos estavam em roupas de gala, a caminho de Dressrosa, os Mugiwaras estavam descontrolados com tantas bebidas estranhas que pegaram na cozinha do Laboratório do Dr. Vegapunk, em Punk Hazard._

_Fora que Nami deu uma de doida e resolveu misturá-las para ficarem pior ainda. Os meninos já bebiam sem nenhuma noção das consequências, assim como Nami, que fazia uma dança de strip em cima da mesa da cozinha do navio._

_Franky e Usopp dormiram cedo por causa daquela mistura louca de bebidas, Chopper logo foi vencido pelo sono, Brook passou a noite parecendo um viciado, observando e cheirando as calcinhas da navegadora, que estavam espalhadas pela área de serviço._

_Diferente de Robin, que ainda estava totalmente desperta e um tanto animadinha, Zoro e Sanji fizeram uma competição para ver quem aguentava mais tempo o efeito do álcool. Law já estava bêbado o suficiente para não ter consciência de qualquer ato dali em diante, e Luffy... Este acompanhava a arqueóloga nas taças de vodka e vinho._

_— Vamos brincar de verdade ou consequência! -gritou o capitão embriagado- Vamos lá!_

_. . ._

_Já que não tinham noção de nada, os acordados aceitaram._

_Fizeram uma roda e ali sentaram, Luffy girou a garrafa vazia de cerveja._

_— Verdade ou consequência, Traffy? -riu-_

_— Verdade. -o cirurgião disse embolado-_

_— Verdade que você queria beijar a Robin?_

_— Hein? -a morena encarou os dois toda confusa, sentindo o efeito do álcool começar a agir-_

_— Verdade... -Law respondeu aos risos, não dava para saber se era coisa da bebida ou verdade de fato- Minha vez!- Verdade ou... Consequência, Sanji-ya? -ele riu mais-_

_— Con... Sequência! -Sanji olhava feio seu rival-_

_— Desafio você a ficar dez segundos deitado no colo da Nico-ya..._

_— Eu aceito! -ele fez uma carinha feliz em seguida, depositando a cabeça no colo da nakama, que não reagiu, mas também não estava totalmente em concordância. Eles contaram até dez e Sanji ainda permanecia no colo dela._

_— Sai daí, Ero-Cook! -Zoro o puxou com força, praticamente o atirando do outro lado do convés-_

_— Tsc, Marimo idiota! -os dois começariam uma briga, mas Sanji acabou dando atenção pra garrafa e sorriu- Minha vez! Verdade ou consequência, Luffy?_

_— Consequência! -ele gritou afobado-_

_— Eu te desafio a deixar de ser virgem! -os meninos riram e Robin não pôde segurar-se também. Inicialmente, o moreno não entendeu a piada._

_— O que significa?_

_— Você precisa fazer sexo com uma garota._

_— Robin... -ele a encarou e a morena corou surpresa-_

_— Eu?!_

_— Sim._

_— Não é uma boa ideia, Luffy... -advertiu a jovem-_

_— Eu não tenho medo de fazer isso com você... Você tem?_

_A Nico respirou fundo para poder pensar, mas o álcool não deixava... Estava meio fora de si, ainda que tentasse agir de forma sensata. E admitia que a ideia lhe causava excitação entre as pernas._

_— Acho que ele está te subestimando. -Zoro deu risada- Deveria mostrar pra ele porquê crianças não podem brincar de serem adultas antes da hora. -maliciou-_

_— Minha vez! -Luffy girou a garrafa- Verdade ou consequência, Robin?_

_— Ahn... -ela tentou pensar direito- consequência..._

_— Já que estão me zombando, desafio você a fazer sexo com o Zoro na minha frente._

_Eles se calaram: para começar, Luffy não era burro. Ele sabia o que era sexo, ele sabia como bebês nascem e também sabia que estava sendo zoado pelos nakamas. Robin estava meio pálida, porém, excitada com a ideia. Ela já passou por tantas situações em relação a sua vida sexual que não duvidaria em aceitar aquele desafio tão estúpido só por causa de uma provocação idiota entre eles._

_— Eu aceito! -levantou-se animada- Mas já que quer tanto entender, tenho uma proposta pra você... -sorriu maliciosa- Que tal os quatro de uma vez? Isso não é problema pra mim._

_— E dá para fazer sexo com quatro pessoas ao mesmo tempo?_

_— Isso se chama orgia, Luffy. -Sanji maliciou- Parece até um sonho virando realidade... Não acredito que isso vai mesmo acontecer._

_— Hey, Morena, não vou aceitar um clone para me entreter. -Zoro riu maldoso e ela, idem-_

_— Claro... -Robin respondeu perversa- Vamos brincar!_

_*_

_*_

_Luffy estava sentado na poltrona do quarto das meninas, com um clone da nakama em seu colo, sem ele dar tanta importância até o momento, ela lhe massageava a intimidade enquanto o moreninho prestava atenção na cama, onde a verdadeira Robin fora sentada por Zoro e seus saltos eram retirados por Sanji, suas mãos eram beijadas por Law._

_— Sanji-san, pode cuidar das minhas pernas? -ela disse "inocente" fazendo o cozinheiro ter delírios altos, quase sangrando pelo nariz-_

_— Mas é claro, Mellorine! Tudo o que desejar! -sorriu massageando as pernas torneadas da arqueóloga-_

_— Law, minhas costas doem... -num biquinho mais que convincente, não tardou para o cirurgião ficar atrás de si, transpassando seus dedos longos pela pele alva da mulher, que num sorriso extremamente maquiavélico, olhou nos olhos do Roronoa- Com você o tratamento é diferente..._

_— É mesmo, Morena? -ele sorriu igualmente e puxou-a para um beijo quente e molhado, explorando a fundo aquela boca excitante. Sentiu as unhas dela lhe arranharem de leve ainda por cima da roupa._

_— Deita, cretino! -Robin riu alto e o jogou na cama, exatamente ao seu lado, criando algumas mãos, fez com que Sanji parasse o que fazia para ela poder entretê-lo desta vez. - Sanji-san, pode sentar-se na poltrona ao lado do Luffy?_

_— Sim, Mellorine! -ele nem chegou a pensar, sentou-se rapidamente e logo viu uma "Robin" brotar de seu colo, segurou-a com firmeza e sentiu carícias agradáveis em seus cabelos._

_Enquanto isso, cinco "mãos" da arqueóloga livraram Law dos trajes de gala, mantendo-o apenas de cueca, Robin sorriu de canto ao notar o volume que se formava ali. Ao voltar-se para Zoro, subiu em cima do espadashin e impondo força nos braços, rasgou a roupa dele ao meio._

_— Vai pagar por esse estrago, idiota! -ele riu enquanto apertava as mãos na cintura fina-_

_— Então você me deve um guarda-roupa novo, vagabundo!_

_— Vaca, eu sei que você gosta..._

_— Cala a boca, Zoro! -ambos riram, de fato o álcool pode destruir ou ajudar sua vida. Robin retirou as peças de cima do Roronoa através do rasgo, atirando o tecido em qualquer lugar do quarto, desceu arranhando o peitoral do nakama e viu a leve expressão de dor do esverdeado._

_— Vadia, eu vou descontar!_

_— Tsc, me chupa! -soou perfeitamente como uma ordem, entre risos, ele segurou os pulsos da jovem e começou pelo pescoço, enquanto Zoro chupava toda a comissão de frente, Law deixava suas marcas nas costas._

_Robin começou a gemer baixo, criando estímulos aos clones, a Robin que estava sentada no colo de Luffy, retirou suas roupas e sentou-se no chão, ficando entre as pernas do capitão. Com um sorriso simpático, abocanhou o membro consideravelmente grande dele iniciando um vai-e-vem demorado, tortuoso o suficiente para tirar a atenção do mesmo._

_Sanji era entretido com reboladas lentas e firmes em seu colo, ao mesmo tempo em que recebia chupões fortes no pescoço e nos ombros. O loiro emaranhou os dedos na nuca da morena, num sorriso prazeroso, distribuiu beijos pelo rosto da mesma, ela desceu os toques para as pernas fortes que lhe sustentavam, apertando e arranhando._

_— Nico-ya... -Law sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Robin, que tinha de dar atenção à ele e Zoro- O que pretende fazer agora?..._

_— Foder vocês sem piedade... -ela sorriu simples, dando espaço para mais um clone seu._

_— E você? Vai aguentar?_

_— Não ouse me subestimar, Law._

_— Ainda não consigo acreditar que você dê conta de quatro..._

_— Assim até me ofende! -com um bico de criança, Robin o prendeu contra a parede usando suas "mãos", um de seus clones espalmou a mão no peitoral do moreno e com um sorriso malicioso, tirou a última peça de roupa que o cobria, ao observar o volume já formado, tomou conta da ereção latejante. Seus dedos deslizaram pelo membro que tanto pulsava, movimentando para frente e para trás com firmeza, fazia Law gemer mais alto, o que não demorou para acontecer com Sanji._

_— Você está tenso, Sanji-san? -o segundo clone de Robin dissera num sorriso delicado- me parece muito duro..._

_— Robin-chwan... -a resposta gemida era a prova que ele já não tinha (e nem queria) mais controle de si próprio, então, ela sentou-se no colo do cozinheiro deitando-os sob a cama e de forma estratégica, passou a esfregar suas intimidades, gerando um atrito leve e prazeroso para ambos..._

_Luffy explorava os fartos seios do terceiro clone da arqueóloga, agora já livre de seus trajes, teve permissão para apalpa-la e ficava mais e mais curioso quando ela reagia._

_— Toda mulher têm seios grandes? -indagou o menor-_

_— Acho que sim... -a morena sorriu, descendo as mãos dele até sua intimidade, gemeu baixo- Coloque seus dedos._

_— Onde?_

_— Aqui... -ela indicou o caminho auxiliando com suas mãos, Luffy sentiu algo quente, molhado e muito apertado puxar seus dedos para dentro do corpo de Robin, de início ficou assustado e tentou olhar para baixo, mas como estavam sentados sob a cama e ela estava em seu colo, seria difícil visualizar. Queria chegar mais fundo, e quanto mais mexia seus dedos, mais ouvia seus gemidos._

_Por influência daquele timbre tão melodioso e suplicante ao prazer, sentia seu membro enrijecer e latejar._

_— Robin... -gemeu- está doendo... -encarou sua ereção-_

_— Vamos resolver isso..._

_Na outra ponta da cama, Zoro tensionava seus dedos fortemente dentro da mulher abaixo de si, que até o momento, mantinha uma mão na boca, abafando gemidos altos demais, suava e ofegava bastante._

_— Desiste? - ele riu debochado e para sua surpresa, as posições foram invertidas-_

_— Continue tentando, meu querido babaca. -Robin colocou-se dentro dele e desta vez não pôde evitar gemer realmente alto. Ao fazê-lo, os clones reagiram copiosamente, Law até mesmo fora solto por suas "mãos", acabou por manter aquela outra Robin, de costas para si._

_Quatro penetrações simultâneas que a Nico Robin original podia sentir mais do que na pele, seu corpo recebia ondas de choque de várias formas diferentes, ainda que fossem clones, ela era a fonte de energia das outras, então sentia as mesmas coisas que elas._

_Graças a isto, não tinha como não gritar em prazer, eram muitas reações ao mesmo tempo, estavam enlouquecendo sua cabeça, mas não deixava de achar bom._

_— Você já sabia que isso iria acontecer, não é Robin? -Zoro ria com maldade, deitando-a na cama- Sadomasoquista..._

_— Se ficar de gracinha... Vou entortar seu brinquedinho... -ela fechou a cara de modo irritado-_

_— Vai perder sua diversão principal..._

_— Idiota!_

_— Cretina... -o espadashin mordera os lábios da arqueóloga- não vai levantar dessa cama, amanhã..._

_— Zoro... -gemeu atordoada-_

_— Mas me responde... -colou os corpos- Está gostoso, Morena?_

_A resposta foi dada com arranhões profundos em suas costas e gritos eufóricos..._

_— Nico-ya... -Law não conseguia pensar, além daquele prazer consumado, o álcool fazia um efeito devastador consigo. Não conseguia parar de estocar a mulher a sua frente, Luffy e Sanji estavam na mesma situação que ele. O quarto das meninas se tornou uma zona proibida no momento; um lugar que se você entrasse, teria de fazer parte da interação._

_Luffy fora o primeiro a chegar ao ápice, ainda assim, o clone da Nico não desapareceu, continuou a dar atenção ao seu íntimo._

_Sanji era cavalgado pela morena, que não se importava em despedaçar a carne alheia com suas unhas grandes. Gemiam em sintonia até ambos terem um orgasmo forte. Law não ficou muito atrás, com um sorriso, virou-a para si e encarando-a fixamente, comprimiu-os contra a parede e voltou a estoca-la._

_Já Zoro, agarrara a cascata negra da nakama e puxou para trás, tendo uma visão ampliada do longo e marcado pescoço dela._

_— Tenha ciência de que eu detesto dividir o que é meu, então, isso não vai voltar a acontecer, Morena..._

_— Como se você mandasse em mim, não é, Arrogante? -ela riu de canto, ainda entre gemidos-_

_— Sabe que sim..._

_— Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de sair beijando as putas do bordel do Vegapunk._

_— Se está com ciúme deveria ter me dito... -ele sorriu mais simples, puxando o cabelo de Robin com mais força- mas não muda o fato de que vou te punir..._

_— Zoro, está machucando!_

_— Vai fazer isso de novo?_

_— Zoro... -ela não sabia se gemia de dor ou prazer, mas doía sentir seus cabelos sendo puxados daquela forma e não conseguia deixar de sentir prazer com as estocadas precisas e gentis em seu útero- Não faço!_

_Assim que o sentiu soltar seus fios, fora puxada para o colo do esverdeado e invés de outro puxão de cabelo, sentiu uma carícia mais doce. Sua cabeça fora encostada no ombro do Roronoa e as estocadas pararam._

_— Desculpe... Está doendo?_

_— Não... eu estou bem..._

_O espadashin voltou a se mexer, enquanto Law já estava para atingir seu segundo orgasmo. Suas costas estavam esfoladas, seu pescoço marcado e suas pernas já estavam ficando dormentes._

_Sanji também se divertia ainda, estava tão bêbado que nem conseguia associar muito bem as coisas, só sabia que estava para desmaiar de cansaço, bebera demais, fez força demais, gozar duas vezes seguidas sem intervalo entre as ejaculações, é extremamente cansativo para um homem, quanto mais três!_

_Luffy já tinha desistido logo depois de fazer sexo pela primeira vez na vida, a essa altura estava jogado no chão, dormindo profundamente. O clone de Robin o cobrira com alguns lençóis e logo despareceu, facilitando até o trabalho da arqueóloga em manter-se concentrada entre Zoro, Law e Sanji e seus outros dois clones._

_Além do mais, havia brotado olhos e ouvidos por todo o navio, na certeza de que nenhum dos outros nakamas acordaria no meio dessa bagunça._

_Nami estava totalmente apagada no sofá da cozinha, Usopp e Franky dormiam tranquilos no convés, Brook dormia no amontoado de calcinhas limpas na área de serviço e Chopper estava dormindo em sua cama, no quarto dos meninos._

_O que já era o segundo ápice de Sanji e Law, não havia sido nem o primeiro de Zoro... Os Mugiwaras estavam cansados e Robin ainda precisava ficar acordada para entreter o Roronoa._

_O cirurgião ainda obrigou-se a ter um terceiro ápice, mas apenas fez a Nico abocanhar seu membro e chupa-lo até o limite. Diferentemente do cozinheiro, que depois de dois orgasmos diretos, rendeu-se ao sono... Já que estava bêbado, provavelmente não se lembrará muito bem desta noite._

_Robin gozou junto de Zoro e não demorou para senti-lo se mover de novo... Suas costas doíam, suas pernas tremiam involuntariamente, suas lábios estavam inchados de tantas mordidas e chupões, não conseguia manter sustentação própria. Gastou tanta energia concentrando seu poder entre os clones e as "escutas" pelo Sunny que já se sentia acabada._

_Não se lembra exatamente quanto tempo levou para gozarem outra vez, mas sabe que após isso, desmaiou de sono e nem faz questão de saber se um deles ficou acordado para continuar brincando de Verdade ou Consequência."_

*

*

*

**Neste exato momento**

Robin nem se tocou que acabou pegando no sono de novo, quando acordou, deparou-se com quatro pares de orbes lhe encarando curiosamente; 

— Bom-dia, Nico-ya. 

— Bom-dia, Robin-chwan!

— Yoo, Robin! 

— Já acordou, Irritante? 

— Bom-dia pra vocês também... -ela sorriu meiga- Sanji-san, estou com fome... 

— Já estou indo preparar seu café! -ele saiu correndo do quarto, nem se dando conta da situação atual- 

— Que estranho, eu não me lembro direito do que aconteceu ontem. -Luffy disse confuso- Mas eu ainda estou com sono- bocejou- vou pra minha cama... -saiu do quarto- 

— Devemos contar pra eles? - Law indagou os outros dois, que apenas negaram- certo... Neste caso, não vou dizer nada se a Nami-ya perguntar. -e saiu do quarto- 

— Desculpe por ter aceito o desafio do Luffy ontem, eu realmente fiquei chateada com você, mas... -Robin suspirou- não foi motivo para eu agir daquela forma. 

— Tudo bem, foram só clones... -Zoro sorriu- Eu sei que você não teria feito mesmo com um deles. 

— A única coisa que achei divertida ontem, foi você competindo com o Sanji-san... 

— Não foi uma competição! 

— Zoro... -ela o chamou- Quando é que não existe competição entre vocês? 

Por fim acabaram rindo em reconhecimento. Com certeza, os _Mugiwaras_ são idiotamente um bando de depravados. 


End file.
